Jillian's big break
by Jillian03
Summary: Jillian has been thru alot her mom, an alcohoholic and her dad that was poisoned.She when't on the tresure Planet voyage too.Now she's grting the big break she always wanted!For now...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

She ran on the sidewalk and went in-between two buildings, dead end . And at the worst time , she couldn't run away now , the stupid robot cops were after her . They came in-between the two buildings and cornered her . "_Miss Jillian, you have passed a privet area two times , you shall go to juvenile hall ." Great, just great! Nice gob Jillian , you get to go to jail this time ! _Jillian thought. "_Miss Jillian, come . _The robot cops got some handcuffs. Jillian almost forgot! Her new invention! "Oh, you got me! Jillian smiled . She pushed a button on her necklace and water splashed on the cops . She ran for her life, into the forest and pressed a button on a tree and an elevator door opened and Jillian stepped inside and pressed the down button.

a/n: Hi! I'm Kitty's cousin, yes, she made a lot of stories , and I just write barely a chapter . I hope your reading this Kitty!

Chapter 1

Jillian's tree elevator started down. It was always smooth at first, but when the elevator started shaking you knew you were underground. The elevator stopped but didn't open. Jillian punched the door. It opened. "I thought they fixed that jam! She muttered. The two twins, Bell and Bella ran up to her. "You're back!" Bella said happily. Bell just smiled and hugged Jillian. All of the people in the building were felinids. Some were young, and some were old. "Did you find what thingy they're working on? Bell asked. "Yes. It's called the Irene Denova virus." Jillian said. Bella and Bell started smirking. Jillian chuckled. "Yes it's named after the star, older felinids gather round." Jillian said. The felinids did as told while she searched it up on a computer. "It's a computer killer you guys, Bella, Bell close the eyes, here's what happens." Jillian pressed enter. A video came up and the girl in the video said: "What is sexy? Am I sexy? Am I sexy? The computer was fried in the next two seconds. The crowed looked at Morgan. Jillian's eye twitched. "Sorry Jillian she just drives me crazy, but hey." He shrugged. That's love. He ran down the hall. The crowed split up and walked different direction . Jillian sighed, and then she walked down the east wing.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

She ran on the sidewalk and went in-between two buildings, dead end . And at the worst time , she couldn't run away now , the stupid robot cops were after her . They came in-between the two buildings and cornered her . "_Miss Jillian, you have passed a privet area two times , you shall go to juvenile hall ." Great, just great! Nice gob Jillian , you get to go to jail this time ! _Jillian thought. "_Miss Jillian, come . _The robot cops got some handcuffs. Jillian almost forgot! Her new invention! "Oh, you got me! Jillian smiled . She pushed a button on her necklace and water splashed on the cops . She ran for her life, into the forest and pressed a button on a tree and an elevator door opened and Jillian stepped inside and pressed the down button.

a/n: Hi! I'm Kitty's cousin, yes, she made a lot of stories , and I just write barely a chapter . I hope your reading this Kitty!

.

Chapter 2

2 years later…

"I'm going out!" Jillian said grabbing her solar surfer."But you just got back yesterday!"Bell cried."I know! Sta…ARE YOU WEARING A DREES!"Bella yelled in shock. Jillian blushed."Ye-yes." she stammered in embarrassment."You've been dating Jim ever since Treasure planet voyage! That was two years ago when you started dating him! Make a move girl!"Bell said ,everyone stared. Jillian just smiled."I will."

Jillian walked in late. A slow dance was on. Jim looked at Jillian. He walked over. "I want you to see something."He took Jillian's hand and they walked out the back door. A solar surfer was waiting for them. Jim and Jillian stepped on the surfer. "The cops gave it back to you?" "Yep." He answerd. "Were are we going?" Asked Jillian. "A surprise." Jim answered.

The two landed by a little lake with a dock by it. Jim stepped off and so did Jillian ,Jim leaded Jillian on the dock "Jillian…I n-need t-to ask y-you s-some thing…" Jim half stammered. "What is it?" Jillian asked. "Well…" Jim got on one knee. Jillian covered her mouth. "Jillian…will you marry me?" Jim opened a small box, a beautiful diamond ring was in the sender. "Yes. YES!" Jim put the ring on her finger. Jillian kissed him.

In the middle of the night Jillian woke up. She looked beside her. Jim was right there. Jillian was some what proud. She went back to sleep.

A/n: Ok, I know a littlie strong…but I rated it T. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


End file.
